


Arm-Candy~

by Olliysium



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Arm candy, M/M, Red Carpet, Seme!Kris, Uke!Tao, primary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliysium/pseuds/Olliysium
Summary: Kris invites Tao to his Movie premiere of the film Xander Cage. Both get to enjoy each other.(Corrected version)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.  
> Tell me if you would do something better pls ^^  
> always after perfection, you know~

Tao was looking through his Instagram account. After 5 hours of modeling he enjoyed his little break. As he was giving likes to some pictures, Tao ran across the cover of Kris’s new single “Juice”. 

Tomorrow was the premiere of the movie “Xander Cage” and Tao would watch it as soon as it was released in china.

He put his phone away and laid down to sleep a little bit.

When suddenly a call came in.

“Hello? Who is this?” Tao asked, a little sleepy.

“Sorry, baby panda. Did I wake you up?” a deep all too familiar voice answered.

“Kris-ge? Why are you calling?” Tao didn’t know why his Hyung would call him, they haven’t talked for a long time.

“Taozi…would you do me a favor?” the elder sounded so full of himself, as always.

“…. What do you mean, Gege?” 

“I want you to be my “arm candy” in the premiere tomorrow. I want you to cling onto my arm as we walk on the red carpet. I want to see you, baby, ~” 

“…are you insane? Do you know how the people would react if they would see you with a guy?! And more importantly, my manager would rip my head off!”

“You misunderstood me, darling. I’m not asking, I’m demanding you to come to the USA.”

“Kris! I’m NOT going to…-!”

“Ok then, my bodyguards will pick you up at 8 pm. See you at the American Airport, Baby”

The elder ended the call without giving Tao time to complain.

The rapper shook his head, it has always been like this since they had parted ways. Kris would always find embarrassing reasons to bring Tao along. And he could never deny his Duizhang’s wishes.

So, Tao began packing and called his manager, who was not very pleased about the whole trip, but the younger couldn’t care less.

He missed his Gege too.

It surely wouldn’t hurt to spend some time with his ex-boyfriend, right? Thinking about it Tao was sure they never really ended their relationship probably.

After Kris left the group, everything just seemed so unreal. Tao felt like a lost a major part of his heart. His lover didn’t even say goodbye. 

Now he had the nerve to call again and practically force him to fly to the United States. The love-life of an Idol couldn’t be harder, seriously.

Just as Tao finished packing his suitcase, the doorbell rang: “Are you Huang Zitao?”. Two very tall and scary looking man were standing in front of the martial arts performer. They somehow made Tao really scared.

But before the rapper could protest, the big guys shoved him into a car and began to drive him to the airport, saying things like “We have to hurry, Master Wu wouldn’t like it if his most precious possession would miss the plane.” 

Tao couldn’t help but blush at the nickname. Yifan would always call him his precious but normally not in front of other people. He must have changed. 

\--- At the American airport ---

Tao was tired. He couldn’t sleep on the plane since those creepy guys at his side made him nerves. But all those emotions left as soon as the panda heard the voice of his beloved.

“TAO! I’m here!” Kris was waving at him, a big smile on his face and Tao could do nothing but run into the arms of his former leader.

They shared a loving hug but got separated from a guy in a suit: “Mr. Wu I really have to advise you to not hug in public. The public is not allowed to know about Mr. Huang’s whereabouts, until tomorrow night.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me. Come, Princess, you must be tired I will bring you to my hotel room.”

Tao was lead into a limousine and Kris was sitting as close as possible to his panda. They didn’t talk during the ride. It was just Kris rubbing his hand softly over the youngers thigh.

They reached the Hotel and Tao threw himself onto the bed as soon as possible. He was tired but when he so Kris sitting beside him, one hand caressing his hair, Tao couldn’t help but ask: “Gege…Why did you bring me here?”

The older looked at him confused, clearly not understanding the younger.

“Why do you want to humiliate me? Do you have any idea what the people would say if they saw us walking on the red carpet together?! I don’t want to get homophobic hate messages every day!” Tears were rolling down Tao's cheeks as he finished screaming at the other.

Kris couldn’t stand seeing his panda cry, he wrapped his arms protectively around the younger's waist, hugging him with as much love as possible.

“Baby…please don’t cry. The people won’t hate us for being in love and even if they do that shouldn’t stop us. I love you no matter what the people may think. And if your manager tries to pull as apart, I will make his life miserable. You’re going to work for my company or you can start modeling, but you won’t stay in china!” the older commanded.

Tao was a little surprised by his Duizhang’s sudden outburst but he missed being protected all the time.

“Gege, I can’t just move to America with you. I…- “Kris interrupted the younger again.

“You can. I won’t leave you ever again. You are mine, Huang Zitao. No one can have you. I will protect you from all harm, my baby panda.”

The elder looked deeply into the panda’s eyes as he whispered: “I want to you to be my boyfriend again, Tao. Take me back and give me a chance to make you happy again.”

Zitao was shocked, he happily hugged the actor and shrieked: “Yes! Yes! I want you back Gege. Don’t leave me alone, be mine! I love you, Yifan.”

Kris pushed Tao gently on the bed and put the covers over him: “I love you too. Try to sleep, Baby. Tomorrow is going to be a quite interesting day.”

Even if the younger wanted to protest he was far too tired to argue. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as Kris wrapped his arms around him, protectively.

\--- Next day, at the premiere --- 

Nervously playing with his fingers, Tao was sitting inside the limousine together with Kris. They were about to arrive, and Tao slowly lost his confidence. The clicking of cameras was heard even in the inside of the car, this only made the younger more nervous.

Kris squeezed the hand of his lover: “Everything will be fine.”, he gave the hand a kiss and stepped out of the car to meet the paparazzi.

The crowd went wild and Kris gave them all a smirk while walking to the other side of the car. He opened the door and offered Tao his hand.

The magic moment, Tao was holding onto Kris’s arm as they walked on the red carpet. The crowd went wild and started to make even more pictures of the couple. Some even shouted for Tao to turn his face to them, which only made the younger bury his face into the elder’s side. 

The went through a small photoshoot and some fans in the crowd screamed: “TAORIS IS REAL!”.

After that they went inside to the V.I.P lounge to enjoy the movie. They sat in silence while Tao checked the social media. Everyone seemed to love them. There were some bad words but somehow Tao was able to ignore them easily.

He snuggled closer to Kris and whispered: “Wǒ ài nǐ~”

The elder looked at his beloved and smiled: “I love you too, baby.”

\--- Later in the evening (SMUT) ---

The bed shrieked with every move, as Tao threw his head back in pure pleasure: “Ahh~ Gege! More! Please!” 

Kris kept thrusting deeper into the younger hitting the others sweet spot multiple times. “You like that, Baby? Tell me, do you want more?” he smirked, knowing fully well that the younger was about to burst.

But instead of an answer, Kris got pushed onto his back while Tao was hovering above. 

“If you won’t give me more... Ah~…I-I Have to get it myself.” One hand behind his back led Kris’s cock to Tao’s entrance.

Both moaned loudly as Tao started riding his Duizhang bouncing up and down on his lap. The elder gripped Tao’s waist, meeting the other's thrusts. 

“Ah~! Gege! I-I’m gonna come!” moaned the panda.

“Come for me, my little slut!” Kris started pumping Tao’s member, bringing him even closer to his desired release.

“Y-YIFAN!!” screaming the others name Tao came, releasing his cum all offer their chests. At the same time, Kris came into his boyfriend filling him up to the brim.

Both lay sweating next to each other, Yifan cuddling the younger to sleep while patting his hair. “I love you, my Zitao.” He whispered, “I will protect you until the day I die. I promise my panda. You belong to me and only me.”


End file.
